Łódź Voivodeship
|seat_type=Capital |seat = Łódź |parts_type = Counties |parts=3 cities, 21 land counties * |p1=Łódź|p2=Piotrków Trybunalski|p3=Skierniewice|p4=Bełchatów County|p5=Brzeziny County|p6=Kutno County|p7=Łask County|p8=Łęczyca County|p9=Łódź East County|p10=Łowicz County|p11=Opoczno County|p12=Pabianice County|p13=Pajęczno County|p14=Piotrków County|p15=Poddębice County|p16=Radomsko County|p17=Rawa County|p18=Sieradz County|p19=Skierniewice County|p20=Tomaszów Mazowiecki County|p21=Wieluń County|p22=Wieruszów County|p23=Zduńska Wola County|p24=Zgierz County |coor_pinpoint=Łódź|latd=51|latm=47|latNS=N|longd=19|longm=28|longEW=E |area_total_km2 = 18219|total_type=Total |population_total = 2571534|population_as_of = 2006 |population_density_km2 = auto |population_urban= 1662937 |population_blank1_title=Rural |population_blank1= 908597 |blank_name=Car plates |blank_info=E |website=http://www.lodzkie.pl |footnotes = * further divided into 177 gminas }} Łódź Voivodeship (also known as Łódź Province,Arkadiusz Belczyk, Tłumaczenie polskich nazw geograficznych na język angielski of Polish Geographical Names into English, 2002-2006. or by its Polish name of województwo łódzkie or simply Łódzkie) is a province (voivodeship) in central Poland. It was created on 1 January 1999 out of the former Łódź Voivodeship (1975–1999) and the Sieradz, Piotrków Trybunalski and Skierniewice Voivodeships and part of Płock Voivodeship, pursuant to the Polish local government reforms adopted in 1998. The province is named after its capital and largest city, Łódź, pronounced . Łódź Voivodeship is bordered by six other voivodeships: Masovian to the north and east, Świętokrzyskie to the south-east, Silesian to the south, Opole to the south-west, Greater Poland to the west, and Kuyavian-Pomeranian for a short stretch to the north. Its territory belongs to three historical provinces of Poland – Masovia (in the east), Greater Poland (in the west) and Lesser Poland (in the southeast, around Opoczno). Cities and towns The voivodeship contains 44 cities and towns. These are listed below in descending order of population (according to official figures for 2006):Stat.gov.pl Administrative division Łódź Voivodeship is divided into 24 counties (powiats): 3 city counties and 21 land counties. These are further divided into 177 gminas. The counties are listed in the following table (ordering within categories is by decreasing population). Protected areas Protected areas in Łódź Voivodeship include seven Landscape Parks, as listed below. *Bolimów Landscape Park (partly in Masovian Voivodeship) *Łódź Hills Landscape Park *Przedbórz Landscape Park (partly in Świętokrzyskie Voivodeship) *Spała Landscape Park *Sulejów Landscape Park *Warta-Widawka Landscape Park *Załęcze Landscape Park (partly in Silesian Voivodeship) History The capital of the Łódź Voivodeship has always been Łódź, but the area of land which it comprises has changed several times. The first was a unit of administrative division and local government in the Second Polish Republic in the years 1921–1939. In 1938 some western counties were ceded to Greater Poland Voivodeship (see: Territorial changes of Polish Voivodeships on April 1, 1938). After the change, Łódź Voivodeship's area was 20,446 km², and its population (as for 1931) was 2,650,100. It consisted of 15 powiats (counties): * Brzeziny county, * Końskie county, * Kutno county, * Łask county, * Łęczyca county, * Łowicz county, * city of Łódź county (powiat lodzki grodzki), * Łódź county, * Opoczno county, * Piotrków Trybunalski county, * Radomsko county, * Rawa Mazowiecka county, * Sieradz county, * Skierniewice county, * Wieluń county. The largest cities of the Voivodeship were (population according to the 1931 census): * Łódź (pop. 604,600), * Piotrków Trybunalski (pop. 51,300), * Pabianice (pop. 45,700), * Tomaszów Mazowiecki (pop. 38,000), * Zgierz (pop. 26,600), * Kutno (pop. 23,400), * Radomsko (pop. 23,000). Source: Maly rocznik statystyczny 1939, Nakladem Glownego Urzedu Statystycznego, Warszawa 1939 (Concise Statistical Year-Book of Poland, Warsaw 1939). The next incarnation existed from 1945 until 1975 (although the city of Łódź was excluded as a separate City Voivodeship). This Łódź Voivodeship was then broken up, superseded by Łódź (see below), Sieradz, Piotrków Trybunalski, Skierniewice and partly Płock Voivodeships. Łódź Voivodeship, also known as Łódź Metropolitan Voivodeship (województwo miejskie łódzkie), existed from 1975 until 1998, after which it was incorporated into today's Łódź Voivodeship. In that period the mayor of the city of Łódź was also the voivodeship governor. As of 1995, major cities and towns in Łódź Metropolitan Voivodeship included (with their 1995 populations): * Łódź (825,600); * Pabianice (75,700); * Zgierz (59,100); * Ozorków (21,900); * Aleksandrów Łódzki (20,400). References ;Notes External links See tourist information at Wikitravel: Łódź (voivodeship) *Województwo Łódzkie Official website Category:Łódź Voivodeship Category:Voivodeships of Poland Category:Former voivodeships of Poland (1945–1975) Category:Former voivodeships of Poland (1975–1998) Poland